1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorescent discharge lamp including a housing with a base, a series electronics located in the housing, and overcurrent protection means including a fuse wire and two connection leads which are connected by welding, with the ends defining contact positions one of which is associated with a free end of a, connection lead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fluorescent discharge lamp of the type referred to above includes a sealing wire welded between one of the connection leads and the fuse wire. For welding the connection leads with the fuse wire and the sealing wire, gas welding is used. Gas welding is a relatively expensive method, primarily because it is rather time consuming. In addition, for forming the overcurrent protection, three welding connections are necessary which increases the expenses associated with producing the fluorescent discharge lamps of the type described above.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fluorescent discharge lamp the overcurrent protection of which would require fewer welding connections.